


Hambre y sed

by KiraH69



Series: Steter Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad pack, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Creature Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merpeople, Scott is a Bad Friend, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles es mordido por una criatura desconocida. Necesita descubrir en qué se está transformando y Peter se ofrece para ayudarle, es el único de la manada que se ofrece. Las cosas resultan peor de lo que imaginaba, pero Peter permanece a su lado, solo Peter.Steter Week día 4: criaturas/cuentos de hadas/seres mitológicos. (cap1)Steter Week día 5: Stiles es apartado de la manada. (cap2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es tanto para el día 4 (criaturas) como para el día 5 (Stiles es apartado de la manada) -es el ganador de la encuesta que realicé en Facebook, por eso será el más largo de esta Steter Week- así que mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo (el tercero quedará para la semana que viene).

El sol iluminaba con intensidad el remanso del río y la orilla cubierta de hierba donde la manada había colocado las sillas y las toallas para pasar el día. Había una mesa plegable con táperes y bolsas que hasta hacía un par de horas habían estado llenos de comida, con platos y cubiertos de plástico manchados, también botellas de agua, refrescos y algunas cervezas (aunque los lobos no podían ni sentir el alcohol así que no había muchas de estas). Allison y Lydia estaban tomando el sol tumbadas en sus respectivas toallas; Derek (al que habían conseguido convencer tras muchos esfuerzos de acompañarlos) estaba sentado en una silla a la sombra de un árbol con un libro en las manos; y, mientras tanto, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott y Stiles estaban en el agua saltando unos sobre otros, llenando el claro de gritos y risas.

Un grito resonó por encima del resto. Los lobos olieron de inmediato la sangre en el agua. Scott llegó primero hasta Stiles y agarró a su amigo para sacarlo del agua. El rostro de Stiles se retorcía de dolor y cuando llegó a la orilla pudieron ver la sangre brotando de su pierna, cerca de su tobillo. En un instante Derek estaba a su otro lado y entre los dos lo sentaron en una silla. Lydia se acercó rápidamente con una botella de agua y la vertió sobre la herida, limpiando la sangre.

—Es un mordisco—les dijo observando las pequeñas líneas y puntos rojos que formaban un círculo casi perfecto.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Pero qué animales hay en este río?!—gritó Stiles sin querer mirar la herida en su pierna.

—No lo sé, pero solo tú puedes atraer al único que muerde, Batman—le dijo Erica con unas palmadas en el hombro.

Stiles gruñó y si no se estaba quejando más era porque alguno de los lobos (no estaba seguro de quién) estaba absorbiendo su dolor.

—No te preocupes, no creo que sea venenoso y el sangrado está deteniéndose—le aseguró Lydia, limpiando un poco más la herida—. Parece que tenía dientes de aguja así tampoco te dejará mucha marca, es una mordedura limpia.

—Qué suerte tengo—respondió sarcástico.

Mientras Stiles permanecía en la silla con la mano de Scott en su rodilla para absorber el dolor, el resto de jóvenes recogieron todo lo que habían llevado y minutos más tarde estuvieron de vuelta en el loft.

—¿No regresáis pronto?—preguntó Peter sin levantar la vista de su tableta. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en invitarlo, sabían que no aceptaría o que sería una molestia.

—Un pez mordió a Stiles, tiene que curarse la herida—respondió Isaac, llevando bolsas a la cocina.

—¿Un pez?—preguntó, ahora sí levantando la mirada hacia el mencionado humano.

—O algo así, no pude verlo—se acercó y se quitó el pañuelo que estaba atado alrededor de la herida—. Estaba en el agua y de repente sentí el mordisco. El bicho era grande—apoyó el pie en el borde del sillón donde estaba sentado para mostrársela.

Peter rodeó su tobillo con una mano, su pulgar acariciando la fina piel. Stiles quiso apartarse, pero sabía que si lo intentaba acabaría cayendo. El calor de la mano de Peter se extendía por su pierna y sintió calor también en su rostro.

—No hay nada ahí.

—¿Cómo que no-?—esperaba que su voz no sonara muy afectada, pero sabía que daba igual si podían oír los latidos alterados de su corazón. Miró hacia abajo, pensando que Peter le estaba tomando el pelo—. No hay nada. Qué.

—¿Seguro que no te quedaste inconsciente en el agua y lo imaginaste?

—¡Seguro!

Tiró de su pierna para soltarse y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Scott estaba tras él y lo sostuvo. El alfa se inclinó frente a él y miró boquiabierto su pierna.

—No hay nada. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Solo se me ocurre un motivo por el que un mordisco se cure al momento—comentó Peter y miró a Stiles con una sonrisa—. Bienvenido al lado oscuro.

—¡¡Uuuugh!! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!—se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que ahora Stiles es un hombre pez?—preguntó Erica regresando de la cocina intentando contener la risa.

—Creo que se llaman sirenas—añadió Isaac llegando tras ella.

—El término masculino sería tritón—intervino Lydia—. Pero si algo tan grande hubiera estado allí no deberíais haberlo percibido.

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno había podido sentir nada que no fuera animal, no había habido nada raro hasta que Stiles gritó.

—Fuera lo que fuera, será mejor que te vayas a casa—le dijo Peter, levantándose del sillón.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Aquí no tenemos bañera y es posible que necesites una, por si acabas con una cola—intentaba parecer preocupado, pero su sonrisa era burlona.

—Te odio—masculló Stiles mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Te llevaré algunos libros para que investigues sobre el tema.

Stiles le miró con ojos entornados y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Finalmente resopló por la nariz y se levantó del sofá.

—De acuerdo.

Realmente no tenía más opciones, no quería acabar sacudiéndose en medio del loft como un pez fuera del agua.

La peor parte ahora era cómo explicárselo a su padre, aunque no pensaba hacerlo hasta que supiera con seguridad con qué estaba lidiando.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue encender su ordenador y comenzar a investigar. Ya que de momento no podía descartar nada, acumuló todo lo que encontró sobre cualquier criatura relacionada con el agua. Las sirenas eran lo más conocido, sin duda, pero ni de lejos las únicas (y, de hecho, eran muy poco probables ya que sobre la mayoría se decía que habitaban en los mares y océanos).

Esa noche, estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla que apenas se percató cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Vaya, entrando por la puerta, eso es una novedad. ¿No te han dicho los demás que lo que se lleva es entrar por la ventana?—le preguntó a Peter dejándolo pasar.

—A diferencia de mi sobrino y su pandilla de cachorros mal entrenados, me gusta ser civilizado—respondió el lobo con una sonrisa.

—Cuando te conviene. ¿Qué me has traído?—extendió las manos hacia la bolsa de tela evidentemente llena de libros.

—Primero esto—Peter le entregó en cambio una bolsa de plástico con cajas de comida china para llevar.

—¿Por qué me traes comida?—preguntó Stiles extrañado.

—Porque apuesto a que no has comido desde que regresaste. Si te estás transformando, tu cuerpo necesitará la energía así que primero comer y después investigar.

Stiles fue a replicar, pero su estómago respondió por él. Era cierto que no había comido nada desde el mediodía y no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Con sus mejillas ruborizadas resopló y se dirigió a la cocina. Colocó las cajas en la mesa y sacó bebidas, asumiendo que el lobo también cenaría.

—¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?—le preguntó Peter sentándose a la mesa frente a él con un par de palillos.

—Demasiado y nada. Hay una cantidad enorme de criaturas acuáticas y no he querido descartar nada hasta que me salga cola, tentáculos, aletas o lo que sea. No creo que fuera una sirena porque suelen vivir en el océano, pero también hay una especie que vive en lagos y ríos.

—No fue una sirena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó con un dumpling a medio camino de su boca.

—Porque las sirenas lo son solo de nacimiento, no a través de mordiscos.

—Has estado investigando.

—Conocí a una. Un amor de verano.

Stiles se atragantó, tosiendo descontroladamente hasta que echó un trago de agua. Peter seguía comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios. No sabía si lo había dicho para burlarse de él o si era cierto, pero prefería no pensar en Peter teniendo ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia ninguna persona, no era propio de él, Peter era el monstruo que aterrorizaba a niños y secuestraba cachorritos, era mejor pensar en él así para evitar ser pillado por sorpresa cuando te apuñalara por la espalda.

Tras la cena subieron a la habitación y siguieron con la investigación. Stiles devoró con ansia los libros que Peter le había traído. Deseaba tener tiempo para hacerlo con más tranquilidad y detenimiento, pero por ahora tan solo marcó los capítulos referentes a criaturas marinas.

Cuando sintió de repente los dedos de Peter en su mejilla, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba sentado en una silla a su lado y le miraba con una intensidad, sus ojos casi brillando, que le hacía sentir un hormigueo por su interior. ¿Iba a besarle? ¿Así de repente? Stiles no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, de qué _quería_ hacer. Lo lógico sería detenerlo, claro; se trataba de Peter Hale, exalfa psicópata, pero también sería agradable que su primer beso fuera con alguien experimentado que supiera lo que se hacía. Solo un beso, claro, no... no lo otro.

—Es fascinante—murmuró el lobo casi para sí mismo.

—Uh. ¿Qué?—preguntó Stiles confuso. No había beso, tan solo los dedos de Peter acariciando su mejilla y su mandíbula.

—Tu piel. Siempre ha sido pálida, pero este tono es casi como si fuera transparente.

Stiles se levantó de un salto, casi volcando la silla, y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y Peter tenía razón. Su piel era blanca. No pálida, sino blanca, con un leve tono grisáceo, un blanco perla que la hacía parecer menos opaca, casi daba la sensación de ser transparente.

—Supongo que no era lo bastante pálido antes—masculló regresando a la habitación.

—No creo que sea suficiente para descartar nada por ahora. ¿Se ha extendido a más lugares? ¿Tienes escamas en alguna parte?

Stiles se molestaría si no fuera una posibilidad real. Se levantó la camiseta y vio cómo el blanco sobrenatural se mezclaba con su tono original de piel a mitad de su torso, con algunas manchas aquí y allá.

—Nada de escamas.

—¿Y en las piernas?

Stiles levantó la cabeza y vio la intensa mirada del lobo fija en su torso. Se bajó rápidamente la camiseta y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—Lobo pervertido—murmuró sabiendo que podría oírle perfectamente.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, Stiles.

No dignó ese comentario con una respuesta.

El cuerpo de Stiles siguió cambiando a lo largo de la noche mientras seguían investigando. Ya entrada la madrugada, toda su piel se había tornado de ese blanco perla, con unas manchas redondas como las de un leopardo totalmente blancas a lo largo de los laterales exteriores de sus piernas, brazos y torso. La diferencia entre un tono y otro era mínima y solo se apreciaba en la luz adecuada. Los lunares que recorrían su cuerpo se habían vuelto de un color plateado casi brillante y su pelo también había ido perdiendo color hasta ser del mismo gris plateado. Sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas y algo más largas, pero pegadas a la cabeza. Tuvo que quitarse las zapatillas porque los dedos de sus pies se habían alargado. Poco más de un centímetro, pero lo suficiente para que su calzado no le valiera. Casi le dio un ataque cuando parpadeó y unos párpados transparentes salieron de los laterales exteriores de sus ojos, moviéndose de fuera hacia dentro en lugar de arriba abajo. Cuando mordió un bolígrafo y este se partió por la mitad, se dio cuenta de que sus dientes ahora eran afilados triángulos como los de un tiburón. Cuando Peter apagó la luz en cierto momento y siguió leyendo sin problema, se dio cuenta de que ahora podía ver en la oscuridad y sus ojos se habían vuelto naranjas con una pupila vertical. Fue una noche de descubrimientos, algunos curiosos y otros casi aterradores. Por suerte, fueron graduales y Stiles tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse a uno antes de que se produjera el siguiente.

Tal vez lo más sorprendente fue cuando Peter tocó su mejilla de nuevo y Stiles no se sobresaltó. Había estado tocándolo durante toda la noche, estudiando cada uno de los cambios, así que ni siquiera reaccionó al sentir sus cálidos dedos sobre su piel ahora más fría de lo normal.

—Estás secándote, deberías meterte en la bañera.

Stiles le miró confuso por un momento. Tocó su propia mejilla y sí, se notaba seca y parecía comenzar a agrietarse como una piel deshidratada. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo que no se había dado cuenta también de la sed que tenía, pero ahora podía sentir una necesidad de agua como si estuviera en el desierto.

Se levantó y fue al baño, abriendo el grifo de agua fría de la bañera y poniendo el tapón para que se llenara. Se inclinó sobre el grifo y echó unos cuántos tragos de agua antes de quitarse la ropa. Peter estaba allí, en la puerta, pero no le prestó atención, en ese momento tan solo podía pensar en el agua, en sumergirse y aliviar la quemazón que recorría su piel. Se tumbó en la fría superficie, el agua apenas medio palmo todavía. Cuando el agua cubrió su cabeza, Stiles no la sacó. Había una picazón en su cuello que llevaba sintiendo un rato y aumentó hasta que finalmente las branquias se abrieron. Se abrían y cerraban, haciendo fluir el agua a través de ellas y filtrando el oxígeno. Abrió los ojos y vio a Peter sentado al borde de la bañera observándolo. El agua no le molestaba en los ojos porque los párpados transparentes estaban cerrados y veía a través de ellos.

Extendió una mano hacia el lobo y vio las membranas entre sus dedos, que eran un poco más largos que antes y terminaban en afiladas garras de dos centímetros casi negras. Peter tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos y garras, estudiando este nuevo cambio. Stiles cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, sintiendo su cuerpo tranquilo y relajado (algo incómodo encogido en el estrecho espacio).

Un rato más tarde, despertó con una amable mano moviendo su hombro. Abrió los ojos y vio a través del agua al lobo mirándolo con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Tu padre está en casa.

Stiles se sobresaltó y se incorporó en la bañera. Sintió una quemazón en su cuello, sus branquias abriéndose y cerrándose sin absorber oxígeno. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, no podía respirar, sus pulmones no parecían funcionar. Peter colocó una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó bajo el agua. Stiles suspiró aliviado sintiendo el agua atravesar sus branquias.

—Tranquilízate. Hablaré con él primero. Intenta salir poco a poco.

Peter levantó su mano y Stiles echó de menos el contacto al momento. El lobo se secó las manos y salió del cuarto de baño, esperando en la puerta a que el sheriff subiera. En cuanto le vio, Noah se llevó la mano a la pistola y se acercó lentamente.

—Peter. ¿Dónde está Stiles?—preguntó, mirándole con sospecha.

—En la bañera. Está bien, no está herido, pero... sí algo cambiado—le dijo con calma, no queriendo asustar al hombre.

Noah suspiró. Dejó la pistola y se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto cansado.

—¿Hombre lobo?—preguntó, mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—No exactamente. Aún no sabemos qué es, aunque sí sabemos que es acuático—indicó con un gesto que podía pasar y se apartó a un lado.

Noah abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó con cautela.

—Hey, papá—le saludó Stiles asomando por el borde de la bañera con una temerosa sonrisa.

—Hey, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con otra sonrisa, no queriendo que su hijo se preocupara por su reacción. Se acercó, estudiando los cambios en el rostro de su hijo, y acarició sus cabellos sin dudarlo.

—Cansado. Hemos pasado toda la noche investigando... esto—respondió, señalando de forma general hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes salir de la bañera? ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar y después te echas un rato? Supongo que no podrás ir al colegio.

Stiles arrugó el gesto, la escuela era lo último en lo que quería pensar. Noah le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y salió del baño. Cuando se encontró con Peter fuera, le indicó con un gesto que lo acompañara y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la cocina.

—¿Ha cenado al menos?—le preguntó al lobo mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

—Le traje cena antes de que empezáramos a investigar.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Por lo que sé, regresó a casa solo y ningún otro ha venido antes ni después de mí—podía oler el enfado emanando del sheriff, el mismo que él sentía ante esa idea. No iba a elaborar explicando que su supuesto mejor amigo se había ido con su novia a casa aprovechando que su madre no estaba, pero tenía la sensación de que el sheriff lo sabía o lo intuía.

—¿Puedo asumir que le ayudarás a... resolver esto?—le preguntó y se giró para mirarle a la cara en espera de su respuesta.

—¿Confías en mí para ello?—no fue capaz de disimular del todo su sorpresa.

—Confío en el criterio de mi hijo para las personas. Si estás aquí en este momento asumo que él confía en ti así que yo también lo haré. Las amenazas con balas de acónito en caso de que le suceda algo se dan por sentadas, supongo.

—Por supuesto. Le ayudaré con esto mientras me lo permita. No te preocupes, no va a estar solo.

Noah asintió y siguió preparando desayuno para tres.

Stiles pasó el desayuno explicándole a su padre lo que había sucedido. Cuando los dos Stilinski se fueron a dormir (Stiles en la bañera porque no quería secarse en la cama), Peter también se marchó a casa para dormir y cambiarse.

Cuando regresó temprano aquella tarde, Stiles ya estaba en pie e investigando.

—No has comido, ¿verdad?—le preguntó, dejando un par de libros más sobre la mesa.

—Un par de Reeses—respondió cogiendo el primer libro.

Peter suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con más exasperación de la que sentía, y bajó a la cocina. Stiles bajó un rato más tarde cuando su nuevo olfato le advirtió de los deliciosos olores que llegaban de la cocina y Noah bajó poco después ya vestido con su uniforme para su turno de tarde. Los Stilinski devoraron la comida, no esperando algo tan delicioso, y Peter disfrutó de los halagos mientras veía cómo alguien comía lo que él mismo había preparado por primera vez en años (aunque nadie necesitaba saber eso).

El sheriff se marchó a trabajar y los otros dos subieron a seguir con la investigación.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a practicar tu control—le dijo Peter sentándose en la silla del escritorio antes de que lo hiciera Stiles.

—Aún no he intentado matarte—respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Y espero que no lo intentes, pero estoy hablando de tu transformación.

Stiles decayó de inmediato y miró sus propias manos. La membrana interdigital no estaba, tan solo salía cuando se metía en el agua, y las branquias también estaban cerradas y el párpado transparente retraído, pero aparte de eso nada más había cambiado.

—¿Crees que puedo recuperar mi forma humana?—preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentas. Eres un chico listo, si es posible, averiguarás la forma de hacerlo—no comentó la forma en que las mejillas de Stiles se tornaron de un blanco brillante, casi luminiscente.

Pasaron la tarde practicando, probando diferentes métodos. Stiles recibió un par de mensajes de Scott y otro de Erica preguntando cómo estaba, a los que respondió de forma escueta y vaga y no hubo más. Peter tenía que controlarse para no gruñir. Esa era la forma en que trataban a un miembro de su manada que acababa de ser mordido, pero no le sorprendía demasiado, todos estaban demasiado centrados en sí mismos.

Les llevó toda la tarde descubrir que Stiles no sería capaz de regresar a su forma humana porque ahora esta era su forma real. Sí era capaz, sin embargo, de cubrir este nuevo aspecto con su forma humana como si fuera un disfraz.

—Un metamorfo—susurró el nombre por tercera vez después de que Peter le dijera lo que era.

—También conocidos como cambiantes o cambiaformas. Eso reduce mucho la búsqueda, aunque aún hay varios tipos de metamorfos—estaba oliendo el pánico crecer en el chico y tan solo esperaba el momento para intervenir si era necesario.

—Así que... ¿qué? ¿Puedo... puedo transformarme en lo que sea? ¿O solo formas humanas como... como robarle el rostro a alguien? Peter, no entiendo esto—al final su voz era casi un gemido lastimero.

—Claro que lo entiendes, si no ya estarías buscando información—se sentó a su lado en el sofá, su mano firme sobre su nuca, reconfortante—. Comprendo que te dé miedo, es más complicado que verte atraído por la luna o llevado por los instintos de un animal. Es algo más complejo, pero no dudo que serás capaz de asimilarlo y sacarle el mayor partido.

Stiles suspiró, el pánico desvaneciéndose lentamente. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente. Quería meterse bajo el agua, profundo, y no salir hasta que los problemas se hubieran desvanecido, incluso si sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? Mi padre no llegará hasta media noche— _y no quiero quedarme solo_ , fue lo que no dijo, pero Peter lo entendió igualmente.

—Claro. Voy a hacer la cena, ¿por qué no vas a echarte un rato en la bañera?

Stiles se levantó, moviéndose pesadamente y saliendo del salón. El lobo de Peter gemía sin saber qué hacer para ayudar al chico.

Preparó comida para ambos y una ración más para el sheriff. Después de cenar colocó un colchón hinchable junto a la bañera a pesar de las quejas de Stiles y lo cubrió con una manta y una almohada.

—No tienes que hacer esto, puedes usar mi cama—le dijo Stiles metiéndose en la bañera.

—He dormido en sitios peores, no te preocupes.

El sheriff no dijo nada cuando los encontró dormidos en el baño al llegar a casa.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fanfic ya que sirve tanto para el tema de criaturas de ayer como para el de Stiles es apartado de hoy. Me encantan las historias en las que Scott es un mal amigo. Lo sé, Stiles lo pasa muy mal, pero adoro cuando Peter lo consuela (y no soporto a Scott).  
> El tercer capítulo para la próxima semana, mañana uno nuevo de Steter.

Le tomó tres días tener el control necesario sobre su nuevo cuerpo para poder salir a la calle. No era solo su apariencia, que ahora podía transformar en la de su antiguo yo con escasa dificultad, eran también sus sentidos agudizados. No eran exactamente como los de los lobos; su olfato era quizás más agudo y su vista estaba a la altura de la de los hombres lobo; su oído no tanto, pero lo suficiente para no ser humano. Tenía otro sentido que no era humano y que aún no sabía identificar ni controlar del todo; incluso con los ojos cerrados era capaz de distinguir las figuras de Peter y de su padre a su lado como si fuera capaz de verlos, al menos sus siluetas.

Era ya viernes y, a pesar de poder controlar su forma, decidió no ir al instituto todavía porque sabía que eso podría sobrecargar sus sentidos. En su lugar, acompañó a Peter al supermercado. Era sorprendente cómo el lobo prácticamente se había mudado a su casa en esos días, ya tenía varias prendas de ropa en su armario y siempre se encargaba de hacer la comida. Stiles se sentía algo culpable porque estaba allí para ayudarlo, pero Peter se negó con vehemencia cuando le dijo que podía cocinar él.

Esperó unos segundos al salir del coche para acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno. Había insistido en conducir él e ir en su jeep porque eso le ayudaba a contener la ansiedad. Peter había mirado con recelo aquella trampa con ruedas (como él lo consideraba), pero no se quejó. Ahora estaba a su lado esperando con paciencia a que estuviera listo. Stiles asintió y se agarró a su brazo sin pensarlo, necesitaba algo para mantenerse centrado, para mantener su apariencia humana.

Recorrieron los pasillos del supermercado llenando el carro. Stiles intentaba prestar atención a lo que compraban para no prestar atención a su alrededor. El carro pronto se llenó de carne, no solo por Peter sino porque Stiles había adquirido un gusto repentino por la carne roja (aunque insistió en comprar pavo para su padre). No había mucha gente y estaba agradecido por eso.

Una mujer joven pasó a su lado. Dejó a su paso un delicioso olor y a Stiles se le hizo la boca agua. No pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció al final del pasillo.

Reaccionó cuando de repente sintió la mano de Peter apretando su brazo, sus garras pinchando su piel.

—Contrólate—siseó en su oído.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que sus dientes no eran ya humanos y probablemente sus ojos tampoco lo eran. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tomando la mano de Peter en la suya. En unos segundos había recuperado ya su aspecto humano.

—Deberíamos irnos—le susurró al lobo, no queriendo arriesgarse a otro desliz.

Peter asintió y se dirigieron a la caja con su compra.

En la cola frente a ellos había un chico joven, no mucho mayor que Stiles. En cuanto le llego _ese_ olor, el olor que le hacía salivar y que agitaba algo primitivo dentro de él, se giró y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Peter, llenando sus pulmones de su olor familiar y tranquilizador.

—Esperaré en el coche—susurró contra su piel, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que un oído humano lo oyera.

Salió rápidamente de la tienda y se metió en el jeep, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que todos sus rasgos eran humanos. Tan solo sus ojos estaban demasiado naranjas, pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse, bien podría achacarlo a lentillas de color.

Peter regresó al poco rato cargado con las bolsas y las metió detrás antes de subirse delante junto a él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—le preguntó mirándolo preocupado.

—No lo sé. De verdad, no tengo ni idea—se frotó el rostro con las manos y respiró hondo. El olor mezclado de ambos en el coche lograba tranquilizarlo—. Su olor era... esa gente, no sé...—Peter colocó una mano sobre su hombro y fue capaz de respirar, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de hiperventilar—. Olían bien, muy bien, como... como... no lo sé.

—¿Querías acostarte con ellos?

—No, no creo que fuera eso—negó con la cabeza, pero no podía asegurar nada, se sentía confuso—. ¿Crees que soy algo así como un íncubo?

—¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí del mismo modo?—le preguntó Peter. Stiles le miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, no—respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Stiles resopló, de repente relajado, y le golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, sonriendo al ver que el lobo sentía el golpe (una mayor fuerza era otra parte de su nueva naturaleza).

—Vamos a casa. Tendremos que investigar esto—puso en marcha el jeep y salió del aparcamiento.

  
  


  
  


Apenas habían terminado de guardar la compra cuando Stiles recibió una llamada de Scott. No había enviado más que un par de mensajes en esos días preguntando cómo estaba y ni Stiles ni Peter se sorprendieron cuando la primera llamada trataba sobre una criatura y no sobre él.

—¿Lo has oído?—le preguntó a Peter cuando colgó. Este asintió.

—¿Vas a ayudarles?—el lobo le miraba con una expresión molesta que no intentaba disimular.

—Bueno-

—No digas que tienes que hacerlo porque no es así, ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo—cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, retándolo a que le contradijera.

—Son mi manada, mis amigos—lo decía intentando creerlo él mismo.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo no los veo aquí en el momento que más los necesitas—podía oler la tristeza emanando del chico, sabía que decirlo en voz alta le hacía daño, incluso si ambos eran conscientes de ello.

—Te tengo a ti—y era cierto, pero lo más sorprendente era que no lo cuestionaba, sabía que tenía a Peter a su lado por increíble que fuera—. Sabes que serían totalmente inútiles aquí en estos momentos.

—Eso no es excusa—prácticamente rugió. ¿Cuándo había llegado a preocuparse tanto por el chico?

Stiles suspiró. Sabía que no tenía la razón, que no podía usar la lógica para ganar esta batalla. Se acercó al lobo y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla con la propia, marcándolo con su olor.

—Vamos a investigar.

Peter lo siguió hasta su habitación sin más réplica.

  
  


  
  


La criatura resultó ser un waheela, un enorme lobo blanco canadiense que se dedicaba a arrancarle la cabeza a las personas, literalmente. Stiles fue capaz de trazar su camino desde Canadá hasta Beacon Hills a través de las muertes que había dejado a su paso.

—¿Qué asuntos tiene un lobo canadiense con una ciudad californiana?—Stiles resopló apartándose de su ordenador.

—Supongo que la fuerza del Nemeton se extiende más allá de lo que esperábamos—respondió Peter recostado en su cama con uno de los libros entre las manos, aunque había regresado a la investigación sobre Stiles desde hacía rato.

—Tenemos que detenerlo.

—¿Quieres ir?—preguntó Peter cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Los agentes de mi padre están ahí fuera buscando a esta criatura, están en peligro—se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en la cama junto a Peter, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Peter suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel fría a través de la ropa.

—Al menos prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez como dejarlo marchar después de todo lo que ha hecho solo porque Scott te lo pida.

Stiles apretó los labios. Presionó el rostro contra el cuello de Peter e inspiró profundamente, el olor familiar del lobo relajándolo.

—Sabes que Scott no es mi alfa, ¿verdad?—le dijo con apenas un susurro. No había querido siquiera admitírselo a sí mismo.

Peter estrechó su abrazo, sus labios acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Puedes sentir los lazos con la manada o algún otro?

—Dos fuertes—no necesitaba decir cuáles—, y otros cuatro frágiles, casi fantasmas.

  
  


  
  


Aquella noche se dirigieron a la reserva para encontrarse con el resto de la manada. Fueron corriendo porque era más fácil y Stiles quería probar sus nuevas habilidades. Resultó ser un desastre. Sus extremidades eran más rápidas, no había duda, pero parecía un pato sobre tierra. No dejaba de tropezarse, de caer y no era capaz de mantener el ritmo del hombre lobo, aunque este nunca lo dejaba atrás. Cuando Peter se cansó de verlo caer, se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas sin escuchar sus protestas. Ya llevaba una mochila con varias botellas de agua en caso de que fueran necesarias, pero el peso extra realmente no era un problema y no lo ralentizaba más que las caídas constantes del chico.

De repente, escucharon un rugido y Peter se detuvo en seco. Dejó a Stiles en el suelo y ambos, espalda contra espalda, miraron a su alrededor.

—Está cerca, puedo olerlo—murmuró Stiles.

 _No tan cerca_ , pensó Peter porque él todavía no podía olerlo.

—Guía el camino.

Stiles echó a andar entre los árboles, lento pero seguro del camino que llevaba. Escucharon otro rugido, esta vez más cerca, y Peter ya pudo percibir su olor. Seguido escucharon un aullido, una llamada. Era un miembro de la manada avisando al resto.

—Derek—le informó Peter.

Aceleraron el ritmo y llegaron frente a una pared de rocas donde Derek tenía acorralado al waheela. Era un enorme lobo, casi tan grande como un oso, de un blanco ártico y con una cabeza demasiado grande para su cuerpo. La criatura les rugió a su llegada, su boca llena de aterradores colmillos.

Un momento después llegó Scott junto con Isaac y casi seguidos Erica y Boyd. La criatura estaba más nerviosa a cada uno de ellos que aparecía. Scott se adelantó un paso e hizo brillar sus ojos de alfa. El waheela gruñó amenazador centrándose en él.

—¿Puedes hablar? ¿Puedes entenderme?—le preguntó.

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero la criatura asintió con la cabeza. Peter miró boquiabierto al chico, ¿realmente pretendía hablar con el monstruo?

—No queremos pelear—por supuesto que pretendía hablar con el monstruo—. No queremos matarte. Si te marchas ahora y prometes que no le harás daño a nadie más, te dejaremos ir.

Peter vio movimiento en la periferia de su visión y dirigió la mirada hacia Stiles. El chico estaba preparando sus garras, más largas que antes, y había perdido su apariencia humana, aunque ninguno de los lobos se había percatado de ello todavía. Su piel se estaba oscureciendo, ya no era blanca sino de un verde casi negro y su nariz y sus orejas se habían aplanado hasta casi desaparecer. Le recordaba un poco a la kanima y no podía evitar preguntarse si habría algún cambio más debajo de su ropa.

Sin que sus ojos apenas pudieran seguirlo, Stiles se lanzó de repente contra el waheela. Hubo un rugido que acabó en un quejido y, antes de que nadie supiera qué estaba pasando, la enorme bestia acabó en el suelo, la sangre manchando su blanco pelaje al igual que las garras de Stiles, la apariencia del chico de regreso a su nuevo aspecto habitual.

Por un momento pareció que los hombres lobo no reconocían a su compañero porque estuvieron a punto de atacarlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era él. Stiles ni siquiera les prestaba atención, observando sus propias garras cubiertas de sangre.

—¿Stiles?—Scott le miró con el ceño fruncido como si intentara descubrir si realmente era su amigo. Las expresiones en el resto no eran mejores. Si se hubieran molestado siquiera en ir a visitarlo no estarían tan sorprendidos—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—fue lo primero que dijo el alfa.

—Porque ibas a dejarlo marchar—respondió Stiles simplemente.

—Nosotros no hacemos eso, no matamos—replicó Scott con una expresión herida en el rostro, como si lo acabaran de traicionar.

—Bueno, él sí. Más de media docena de camino hacia aquí—permanecía sereno, intentaba no verse afectado, pero Peter podía sentir cuánto le molestaba aquello.

—Iba a marcharse de aquí, iba a prometer no hacer daño a nadie más—la voz de Scott era casi un rugido, sus ojos brillando intensos.

—Y eso, por supuesto, lo redime de sus catorce víctimas inocentes, sin contar las que haya dejado a lo largo de los años en su lugar de origen.

—¡Stiles-!

—¡Scott!—su voz, con un indescriptible tono que no era humano, vibró en el interior de todos ellos. Todos los lobos se vieron forzados a agachar la cabeza e incluso Scott no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada—. No voy a discutir contigo porque sé que siempre te dejarás llevar por el corazón. Eres noble y lo aprecio, pero ahora que tengo la capacidad para llevar a cabo acciones y no solo aconsejar, haré lo que considere apropiado para la seguridad de esta ciudad y no tendré sobre mi conciencia las muertes de personas que podría haber evitado matando a estas criaturas en lugar de dejarlas ir a alimentarse en la próxima ciudad. Si no te gusta, bueno, haz lo que consideres apropiado.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Stiles se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda en un gesto claro de desafío, _no te tengo miedo_ , y regresó junto a Peter. El lobo le ofreció un pañuelo y Stiles se limpió meticulosamente las manos. Ninguno de los otros lobos se les acercó así que emprendieron su camino de vuelta a casa.

Stiles no podía dejar de limpiar sus manos de una forma casi obsesiva. Necesitaba que la sangre desapareciera, necesitaba perderla de vista. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero... esa sangre... Cuando había visto sus propias manos cubiertas de sangre su primer impulso había sido lamerlas. Aún había podido sentir el calor del cuerpo del lobo a su lado y quiso abrirlo en canal y alimentarse de él. De no ser por la distracción que le proporcionó Scott lo habría hecho.

Peter lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su ansiedad, podía ver que aún no era él mismo. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y sacó una de las botellas de agua. Vertió el agua sobre las manos de Stiles mientras este terminaba de limpiarlas. Vació la botella y cuando no hubo más rastros de sangre Stiles pudo relajarse.

—Bebe—le dijo ofreciéndole otra botella.

Bebió más de la mitad de ella y vertió el resto sobre su rostro. Peter le dio la última y la vació sobre su cuerpo, empapando su ropa y sintiendo un gran alivio por la humedad. Ahora solo quería regresar a casa y pasar el resto de la noche sumergido en la bañera.

—Está roto—dijo simplemente cuando emprendieron la marcha de nuevo.

No necesitó decirle que hablaba del vínculo con Scott.

  
  


  
  


Desde aquella noche, Peter le miraba de forma diferente. No podía decir exactamente qué era, pero había algo, quizás admiración o algo parecido. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, la verdad; no creía merecerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en la sangre en sus manos, en el cuerpo caliente del waheela, en el delicioso olor de los lobos de la manada.

Durante el fin de semana siguieron con su entrenamiento. Peter lo acompañaba en pequeños paseos cerca de su casa, Stiles aferrándose a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello (y quizás así era, su constante presencia a su lado era lo único que le permitía mantener su apariencia humana cuando una persona con un olor especialmente delicioso pasaba a su lado). Todas las personas olían bien, pero unas más que otras. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo, era más como pasar frente a platos de comida. Cuando se percató de esto y de lo que significaba, pasó dos horas agarrado a la taza del váter vomitando. Peter seguía allí, dándole agua y acariciando su espalda incluso si no le decía por qué se encontraba así.

El lunes llegó y Stiles sabía que no estaba preparado para entrar en un edificio lleno de gente. No sabía si algún día lo estaría. Comenzó a mirar cursos en línea y a informarse de qué tenía que hacer para terminar el instituto sin ir a clase. A su padre no le gustaba la idea e insistió en que siguiera intentándolo un poco más antes de darse por vencido. Aceptó porque él tampoco quería rendirse.

—Vamos—le dijo Peter aquel jueves, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara de la cama, donde acababa de acoplarse después del desayuno para seguir investigando con su ordenador.

—Aún no... Aún no puedo ir—ni siquiera quería pensar en ir al instituto, sentía (oía) su corazón acelerarse ante la idea.

—No al colegio, te voy a llevar a otro sitio—respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó extrañado, tomando su mano igualmente.

Peter sonrió, pero no respondió. Había estado algo extraño esa semana, saliendo de la casa por un par de horas para «hacer recados» y mensajeándose con alguien en su teléfono. No había dicho nada porque no era asunto suyo, pero tenía curiosidad.

—¿A dónde vamos?—le preguntó cuando se subió a su coche, un sedán negro discreto pero cómodo. Un coche que no recordarías aun si lo vieras dos veces.

—Lo verás en unos minutos.

Stiles no se molestó en preguntar más porque sabía que no respondería.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la parte rica de la ciudad. Pensó que tal vez lo llevaba a casa de Lydia y se preguntó por qué haría algo así, no estaba preparado, no quería ver a nadie. Peter colocó una mano sobre su pierna, probablemente percatándose de la velocidad de sus latidos, pero Stiles no se tranquilizó hasta que giraron en otra dirección. Se detuvieron no mucho más tarde frente a una de esas enormes casas con un muro alto y una puerta de metal rodeando el jardín delantero.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó después de recurrir a sus sentidos y no oír nada dentro.

—En mi casa—respondió simplemente abriendo la puerta con su propio móvil sin salir del coche.

La puerta se deslizó hacia un lado y condujo el coche hacia el interior. Stiles le miraba con la boca abierta, esto no era lo que se esperaba cuando pensaba en dónde viviría Peter. Sabía que no vivía en una cueva ni en un sistema de túneles (como prácticamente había vivido Derek en su tiempo), pero se esperaba más un apartamento en el centro o una pequeña casa discreta en las afueras, cerca de la reserva. Esta mansión era tan impresionante si no más que la de la familia Martin. Salió del coche antes incluso de que se detuviera del todo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Se giró cuando escuchó unas llaves y las cogió al vuelo sin problema. Peter le sonreía desde el otro lado del coche.

Nada más abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta no era la casa de Peter o al menos nunca había vivido allí. No olía a él, en realidad no olía a nadie, tal vez a gente de mudanza que había pasado allí unos minutos, pero nada más. Era una casa recién comprada y eso lo dejó algo aturdido. Peter llegó tras él y lo acompañó hacia el interior con una mano en su espalda.

—Dime que no has matado al dueño.

—No he matado al dueño. Está legalmente comprada sin ningún asunto oscuro de por medio—no se molestó en ocultar que la acababa de comprar porque por supuesto que iba a darse cuenta, incluso si no hubiera tenido su nuevo olfato.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó observando a su alrededor. No se sentía acogedora, parecía sacada de una revista de decoración, pero eso podía arreglarse. El espacio era enorme y ya podía imaginar las estanterías cubriendo las paredes (no que esa fuera su casa para decorarla a su gusto).

—Pensé que te gustaría darte un baño en condiciones.

Stiles se detuvo en seco y le miró con grandes ojos brillantes. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Se había quedado sin palabras quizás por primera vez en su vida. Peter había comprado esa casa para que Stiles pudiera bañarse en la piscina. Seguía sin entender el porqué. Peter se inclinó y se frotó con su mejilla en ese gesto ya tan familiar para ambos. Stiles suspiró y prácticamente se derritió en su abrazo.

Peter lo apartó tras un momento, le dio la vuelta y lo dirigió hacia unas puertas de cristal que se abrían a una piscina interior. Stiles podía nadar en su forma natural sin tener que preocuparse porque nadie lo viera desde casas vecinas y por lo que podía oler el agua no tenía cloro ni ningún químico que lo molestara. Se sumergió sin pensarlo, la necesidad y el deseo de estar en el agua demasiado fuertes para resistir, como el canto de una sirena. Aún estaba vestido, pero no le importaba. Se quitó la ropa mientras nadaba por el fondo, porque era capaz de nadar, por primera vez. Sintió un hormigueo en su espalda y una aleta dorsal se levantó como si fuera una vela, sostenida por una afilada espina. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que no podía separar sus piernas, se habían unido y ahora formaban una cola que podía mover de un lado a otro como un pez y no como un cetáceo. Era lógico dado que también tenía agallas, pero la mayoría de sirenas que había estado investigando parecían ser mamíferos con colas más parecidas a las de delfines que a las de los peces (aunque ya sabía que no era una sirena).

Emergió del agua a los pies de Peter, quien no se había movido de allí incluso si probablemente ya había pasado más de una hora.

—Podemos descartar unas cuántas posibilidades con esto—le dijo sacudiendo su cola, los brazos apoyados en el borde de la piscina.

—Eres hermoso—le dijo totalmente serio con su intensa mirada fija en él.

Stiles emitió un agudo gemido de sorpresa y sintió sus mejillas arder, él mismo podía ver que estaban brillando. Se apartó del borde y volvió a sumergirse alejándose del lobo. Había podido oír sus latidos estables. No estaba mintiendo, no estaba bromeando, lo decía en serio. Estaba un poco (muy) feliz y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, pero aún no era capaz de afrontar estos sentimientos. Tendría que hacerlo pronto, Peter le había comprado una casa.

La próxima vez que salió del agua fue por el olor a comida. Se sentó en la orilla de la piscina y se concentró hasta que logró recuperar sus piernas, la aleta dorsal también se ocultó al igual que la membrana interdigital. Encontró un juego de ropa sobre una banqueta y se vistió sin molestarse en secarse.

Pasó el resto del día entre la piscina y el ordenador (no al mismo tiempo porque esa no era una buena combinación). El sheriff llegó por la tarde y tuvo una pequeña discusión con Peter sobre la casa que terminó tan pronto como Peter mencionó que Stiles no podía vivir en una bañera. No fue hasta la hora de dormir, cuando Noah ya se había marchado, que Stiles se percató de la cama junto a la piscina, una de esas enormes que se ven en las piscinas de los hoteles de lujo, tan grande como una cama de matrimonio e igual de cómoda. Incluso si había espacio de sobra para no tener que tocarse, Stiles durmió pegado a Peter como lo había hecho en la cama de su habitación y en mitad de la noche, cuando lo necesitó, regresó al agua.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Siguieron intentando salir a la calle para que Stiles practicara mantener su forma humana, pero cuando un día casi perdió por completo el control después de que un grupo de adolescentes pasara a su lado, decidió no volver a intentarlo.

Fue a la semana siguiente cuando se enteraron de que había posiblemente una nueva criatura en la ciudad y esta vez fue Noah quien les avisó y no Scott –eso dolía, pero no tanto como habría imaginado–. Dos niños habían llegado al hospital al borde de la muerte sin heridas aparentes ni enfermedades previas que pudieran explicarlo. Los análisis de sangre habían dado negativo en todo. El primero de ellos ya había fallecido y el segundo, que había llegado esa mañana dos días después, estaba cerca. A estas alturas del juego no esperaban al tercero para confirmarlo.

Dos noches después estaban preparando una trampa para lo que creían con casi total seguridad que era una shtriga. Escogieron una casa abandonada para ello, cerca de la reserva y en una zona algo aislada donde nadie vería nada si se iba de las manos. La criatura se alimentaba de energía vital, escogiendo a niños porque eran los que más energía tenían, y solo podía ser asesinada mientras se alimentaba, así que Peter se tumbó en un colchón en una de las habitaciones con un amuleto que amplificaba la señal de su energía vital (puesto en términos simples) y, si funcionaba como esperaban, esto atraería a la shtriga para alimentarse.

Funcionó. Por la ventana entró una mujer anciana con largos cabellos negros enredados y una horrible cara deforme más propia de una momia. No se esperaban que la manada llegara tras ella siguiendo su rastro, pero eso no cambió sus planes. Al segundo que la criatura comenzó a alimentarse de Peter, Stiles se lanzó sobre ella y empleó sus garras para matarla de todas las maneras que pudo, no estando seguro de cuál sería eficaz.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba muerta, se encontró arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de la criatura con su corazón ensangrentado en la mano. Aún estaba caliente y su olor lo estaba haciendo casi babear. Podía oír las voces de la manada a su alrededor, la de Peter también, pero solo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría desgarrar aquel músculo con sus dientes, qué sabor tendría, si al fin podría sentirse lleno. Era salado y tierno como un buen filete.

Tragó hasta el último pedazo y relamió la sangre de sus dedos. Llevó la mano a las entrañas expuestas de la criatura para buscar algo más que probar cuando olfateó el terror y el asco que llenaban la habitación. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando naranjas, y vio los gestos de repulsión en los rostros de los lobos. Erica y Isaac ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarle, cubriéndose la boca como si fueran a vomitar, y por primera vez en su vida no fue capaz de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Scott. Poco a poco era consciente de lo que había hecho y se sintió arrastrado por el pánico como un tsunami. Y lo que más le aterraba era la reacción de Peter. No se había girado para mirarle, no podía, si Peter lo rechazaba, si tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que los demás...

Sintió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su espalda que lo levantó sin dificultad. Se encontró apoyado contra el amplio pecho de Peter con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

—Creo que deberíais marcharos—le escuchó decir.

No hubo réplicas, oyó marcharse a los lobos por la misma ventana de la habitación. Uno de ellos vomitó al salir de la casa.

Stiles estaba tenso, esperando con miedo lo que Peter tuviera que decir. No dijo nada, tan solo frotó sus mejillas entre sí y Stiles comenzó a llorar lleno de un indescriptible alivio. Lo abrazó sin decir palabra hasta que se tranquilizó y después le ofreció una botella de agua.

—¿Quieres comer algo más?—le preguntó tan ligeramente como si le estuviera preguntando si quería repetir un plato de pasta.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y esperó en la habitación mientras Peter se deshacía del cuerpo antes de regresar juntos a casa.

—Soy un monstruo—murmuró Stiles con apenas un hilo de voz mientras Peter limpiaba su cuello con una esponja en el baño porque no podía regresar a la piscina con toda la sangre que aún tenía encima (y no sabía por qué era Peter quien lo limpiaba en lugar de hacerlo él mismo, pero Peter había insistido en hacerlo y Stiles no se había opuesto, era agradable sentirse cuidado).

—¿Por qué crees eso?—preguntó, aclarando la esponja y regresando a su tarea.

—Acabo de comerme un maldito corazón humano—respondió molesto porque era evidente.

—No era humano—replicó Peter.

—¿Qué importa?

—¿Qué importa que seas un monstruo?

Stiles le miró boquiabierto. No era capaz de procesar lo que estaba diciéndole. Sin embargo, los sentimientos reconfortantes de cariño y prácticamente adoración que le transmitía a través del fuerte lazo que los unía consiguieron tranquilizarlo y simplemente lo aceptó con alivio. Peter se inclinó y besó sus labios, un beso casto y dulce. Stiles correspondió, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

  
  


  
  


Al día siguiente, Peter insistió en salir a dar un paseo. Stiles accedió a regañadientes y salieron a la calle cogidos de la mano. Iban charlando tranquilamente como siempre, nunca había sido tan fácil hablar con nadie como con Peter. Estaba tan sumergido en su conversación, que ni siquiera se percató de la primera mujer que pasó a su lado. Aprovecharon para ir a comprar productos frescos para la comida. Stiles se dio cuenta de que podía percibir el delicioso olor que emitían las personas, pero no sentía el hambre que había estado sintiendo los días anteriores. Ni una sola vez perdió ni lo más mínimo el control de su transformación.

—Supongo que esto lo aclara—comentó Peter mientras guardaba la compra en el frigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No eras capaz de controlar tu transformación porque estabas hambriento. Supongo que necesitas alimentarte cada cierto tiempo para poder mantener el control—lo decía como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, como si no se tratara de Stiles alimentándose de humanos o de criaturas sobrenaturales.

—No quiero matar humanos para comérmelos—su voz temblaba. Estaba aterrado de qué diría su padre si se enteraba.

Peter se giró hacia él y le miró con una expresión tierna tan impropia de él que Stiles se sintió aturdido por un momento.

—Cariño, tenemos suficientes amenazas en esta ciudad como para que no tengas que matar humanos—se acercó a él y colocó las manos en su cintura, sus rostros casi rozándose—. No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de lidiar con esto sin que tengas que hacer nada que no quieras.

Le dio un suave beso, dulce y largo, y Stiles se derritió en su abrazo.

  
  


  
  


El sheriff llegó para comer y se sentó en la mesa con Stiles mientras Peter terminaba de cocinar.

—Tara me ha dicho que te ha visto pasear de la mano con un hombre mayor—comentó con tono ligero.

Stiles le miró con ojos muy abiertos y después miró a Peter, apretando los labios y retorciendo las manos nervioso. No había pensado en esto, ni siquiera lo había visto como un posible problema teniendo tantas otras cosas de las que preocuparse, pero no quería que su padre se enfadara con Peter o que incluso le prohibiera verlo, después de todo seguía siendo menor y Peter tenía casi veinte años más que él.

—¿Así que ya puedes salir a la calle sin... transformarte?—continuó su padre antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—Ah... Sí, eso creo—respondió, parpadeando algo aturdido.

—Aún deberíamos seguir practicando unos días—intervino Peter llegando con los platos listos—. Incrementar el tiempo que pasa fuera y el número de personas a las que está expuesto, pero confío en que sea capaz de salir a la calle sin problemas, tal vez incluso de ir al instituto.

—Me alegro. Me gustaría que llevaras una vida normal dentro de las posibilidades—le dijo sonriendo y Stiles no pudo evitar corresponder con otra sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.

  
  


  
  


Una noche recibió un mensaje de Scott. Tras matar al waheela no había vuelto a recibir ninguno de ningún miembro de la manada. Tras la shtriga ya no lo esperaba.

—Han encontrado un cuerpo, quiere que vayamos.

—¿Quieres ir?—le preguntó Peter.

Había pasado una semana desde que se había alimentado de la shtriga y aún era capaz de salir a la calle sin transformarse, pero podía sentir el hambre crecer poco a poco. Quería comprobar cuánto tiempo podía aguantar sin alimentarse, pero si había una criatura matando en Beacon Hills no iba a esperar.

Asintió y Peter le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

Al llegar al punto donde Scott les había indicado, encontraron a la manada en pie alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer. Había unas profundas marcas de garras en su garganta abierta al igual que en su vientre y pecho. Había un gran agujero desde sus costillas hasta su pubis y la sangre había salpicado tanto su cuerpo como sus alrededores. Estaba seguro de que no se equivocaría si aseguraba que le faltaría algún órgano. Había cierto olor sobre ella que le recordaba al suyo propio, a su nuevo olor. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Vio de reojo a Derek y a Boyd moviéndose tras ellos hasta que quedaron rodeados por la manada.

—¿Has hecho tú esto?—preguntó directamente Scott.

—Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso—su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus garras extendidas en advertencia y sus ojos brillando. Peter estaba tras él guardando su espalda. Podía sentir la desconfianza, el enfado y el miedo proviniendo de los lobos. Podía sentir que estaban listos para pelear. Él también.

—Stiles, deberías venir con nosotros hasta que solucionemos esto—le pidió –ordenó– Scott con esos ojos de cachorro suyos.

—¿Qué pasa, Scotty? ¿Yo no me merezco eso de «si no vuelves a matar a nadie puedes irte sin consecuencias»?

—Stiles, por favor, no quiero hacer esto—le dijo con expresión dolorida.

—No lo hagas entonces.

Hubo silencio, el viento soplando entre los árboles y arrastrando el olor del cadáver.

Scott, Isaac y Erica se lanzaron sobre Stiles mientras Boyd y Derek se interponían entre Peter y él para que no pudiera ayudarlo, con Allison apuntándole con su arco. Escuchó rugidos y sintió carne abriéndose al paso de sus garras. No fue difícil zafarse de los lobos, no sabían pelear en equipo y, a excepción de Derek, tampoco tenían pleno control sobre sus habilidades. Él no era mucho mejor, apenas había tenido tiempo de entrenar con Peter, pero era consciente de ello así que dejó que su instinto lo guiara. Fue capaz de escapar con un par de arañazos que desaparecieron en segundos.

No miró atrás aunque en su mente solo podía pensar en Peter, pero a través de su vínculo podía sentir que prácticamente le gritaba que huyera. Zigzagueaba entre los árboles, deshaciéndose de sus zapatillas tan pronto como pudo para ser capaz de pisar firmemente sobre el suelo de hojas y tierra. Podía sentir los músculos y huesos de sus piernas cambiar dándole más rapidez y potencia hasta casi saltar con cada paso. Podía oír a los lobos tras él cada vez más lejos.

Un olor llamó su atención, un olor que le recordaba a sí mismo y al cadáver que habían encontrado. Lo siguió sin pensarlo. Estaba dando un giro que lo acercaba de nuevo los lobos, pero no le importaba. Encontró a la criatura al tiempo que esta lo encontraba a él. No se paró a pensar y se lanzó sobre ella con sus garras extendidas. _Sabía_ que era la criatura que lo había transformado, pero en ese momento, guiado por su instinto, no era capaz de asimilarlo.

Sintió un intenso dolor en el vientre, estaba ardiendo. La criatura lo había atravesado mientras que él apenas había sido capaz de arañarla. Escuchó un agudo grito entre los árboles y no se dio cuenta de que era él quien lo emitía. Continuó a pesar del dolor, su cuerpo transformándose en mitad de la pelea para adaptarse a lo que necesitaba al igual que el de la criatura. Había sangre empapando el suelo donde se encontraban, trozos de carne incluso. Era capaz de asestar golpes, pero no tantos como los que recibía y sabía que iba a perder, lentamente.

Un rugido vibró entre los árboles. _Peter_ , pensó. Y ese mero pensamiento lo impulsó un poco más. Fue capaz de empujar a la criatura contra el suelo y retenerlo allí, sus garras hundidas profundo en sus brazos más allá del hueso y sus piernas sujetando las del otro. Podía sentir las zarpas de la criatura arañando sus antebrazos y sus codos, arrancando incluso la carne, pero Stiles no cedió. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer nada más, no podía moverse ni podía usar sus dientes porque los de la criatura eran igual de letales.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, de retirarse para buscar otra forma, otro rugido se oyó aún más cerca y el licántropo surgió de entre las sombras en su forma animal, un magnífico lobo marrón oscuro con brillantes ojos azules. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor del cuello de la criatura y con un chasquido silenció el bosque.

Peter presionó su hocico manchado de sangre contra la mejilla de Stiles cuando este no se movió. Stiles reaccionó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se apartó casi de un salto de la criatura. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y la única razón por la que podía mantenerse en pie era la adrenalina, aunque eso no duraría mucho.

El lobo regresó a su forma humana, su rostro aún mostrando rasgos de su naturaleza lupina por lo alterado que se encontraba. No era habitual ver a Peter perder el control así que Stiles no dejó pasar por alto este dato cuando su compañero lo rodeó cuidadosamente con sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó con una voz grave no tan humana.

Stiles asintió y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. No lo estaba en realidad, su mejor amigo había intentado... ¿qué? ¿Detenerlo? ¿Encerrarlo? ¿Matarlo? Creía que era un asesino, no le había escuchado y no había dudado en aplicarle un castigo que no ofrecía al resto de asesinos que pasaban por la ciudad. Además de eso, había tenido que matar a la criatura que lo había transformado, perdiendo la oportunidad de obtener respuestas sobre lo que era, y ahora su cuerpo estaba destrozado y tardaría horas en recuperarse, quizás incluso días. Pero Peter estaba a su lado, al menos tenía eso.

Apenas se percató de la manada llegando hasta ellos. Ya no le importaba, solo quería el reconfortante abrazo de Peter.

—Ahí tenéis a vuestro asesino—escuchó decir a Peter.

—Sti-

—No os molestéis. Ahora no es el momento—era probablemente a Scott al que había interrumpido, sus palabras llenas de veneno—. ¿Si pudierais dejarnos solos?

Escuchó a la manada alejarse poco a poco, pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza de su lugar seguro en el cuello de Peter. Pasaron minutos en silencio, la adrenalina evaporándose de su cuerpo y sintiéndose cada vez más agotado. No sentía dolor y sabía incluso sin verlo que era porque Peter lo estaba absorbiendo. El lobo lo llevó con cuidado a un lado y lo sentó contra el tronco de un árbol. Stiles se quejó lastimero cuando se apartó de él. Regresó un segundo más tarde con un corazón aún caliente en su mano. Stiles comenzó a comerlo de la propia mano de Peter. El hígado llegó después y trozos de otros órganos hasta que Stiles se sintió saciado y la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas.

Estaba amaneciendo ya cuando emprendieron el camino entre los árboles, sin preocuparse del cadáver medio vacío que dejaban atrás ni de que estuvieran cubiertos de sangre ni de que Peter fuera totalmente desnudo. Llegaron al jeep aparcado al borde de la reserva y Peter vació un par de botellas de agua sobre Stiles y se puso algo de ropa antes de subir al coche y regresar a casa.

  
  


  
  


—Metamorfo acuático del Medio Oriente—declaró Peter un día mientras Stiles nadaba con la forma de un pequeño tiburón en la piscina (la forma que había decidido practicar hoy. Ayer había sido una serpiente marina y anteayer un pulpo).

El chico regresó a su forma humanoide en un fluido movimiento y salió de la piscina, secándose con la toalla antes de acercarse para no mojar el libro que estaba leyendo el lobo.

—¿Y eso qué es exactamente?—preguntó, sentándose en su regazo en el sillón.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tú. Eres un metamorfo acuático del Medio Oriente—respondió con una sonrisa.

Stiles le miró boquiabierto por un momento. Tras tanto tiempo había llegado a creer que ya no encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta más básica. Sintió lágrimas quemando en sus ojos y tragó saliva.

—¿No podría tener otro nombre más sencillo o más genial?—intentó bromear, pero su voz temblaba afectada.

Peter lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que se acurrucara contra su pecho, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

—Puedes tener el nombre que quieras. No hay mucha información sobre ellos así que tú mismo podrías nombrarlos. Tal vez los stiles.

Stiles soltó una risa mezclada con un sollozo.

—Idiota. Soy único, nadie más va a llevar mi nombre.

—Cierto, lo eres—besó su frente y su mejilla y después sus labios y no se detuvo hasta que los sollozos se transformaron en gemidos y su piel se volvió rosada como siempre que hacían el amor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ;)


End file.
